


I need you

by Arcanamazer_27



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Denial of Feelings, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Feelings Realization, I Love You, King Thorin, M/M, Pregnancy, Rebuilding Erebor, Their Love Is So, Thorin Broods, Thorin Feels, Thorin is a Softie, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanamazer_27/pseuds/Arcanamazer_27
Summary: Thorin felt that himself couldn't make a better king. He talked about how he had felt recently to his pregnant halfling.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 51





	1. The king's worry

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. You can tell me anything or what's wrong with the fanfiction on the comment below the story. Happy reading, tootles~😘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin worried about himself for not making a better king for his people.

In a one cold night in Erebor where there was only a dimmed light of torches and the watchful eyes of the dwarf guards, every dwarf was sleeping in silence in their chambers. Being the last great dwarf kingdom and the biggest fortress was making the kingdom a comfortable place to live, work, eat, and even rest. Ever since Thorin reclaimed Erebor and presumed the throne, the dwarves of Erebor has returned from every direction in Middle Earth just to return to their beloved homeland. Everything turned out to be even better. Erebor's reconstruction was fixed. The alliance between the kingdoms were reconnected. Everything was turning to be better in the early days of Thorin's reign.

Thorin made himself into a fair and good king of Erebor. He swore to himself that he wouldn't be like his grandfather who drove mad because of the dragon sickness. He fixed everything around his home and he often left to search for the dwarves of Erebor across the Middle Earth. His days turned into the brightest days of his life when he had courted Bilbo. His One and his mate. He continued his life as a king alongside his consort. He was even more joyful when Bilbo announced to him that he was pregnant with their first-born. 

Alas, precious happiness always hid a single hewn of sadness inside. Thorin has admitted, he has everything that every happy king wanted. His homeland was back. His halfling became his beloved consort. His family, friends, and people had already lived comfortably in their homes. The announcement of the pregnancy of his consort. Indeed, he was very happy with everything that he had right now. He thought that he should be grateful for everything that happened but he wondered. Why does he feel sad instead of grateful? 

Thorin sat on his king-sized bed with Bilbo while he was waiting for Bilbo to clean himself in the bathroom. His blue eyes saw the wooden floor in his chamber. His royal crown was put on his study desk. The only light that filled around the chamber was the light of the fireplace at the front of their bed. He only wore his warm long black pants which made him half-naked. He didn't wear any upper clothes right now after he kept thinking about how he had felt recently. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He just couldn't. 

He kept questioning himself repeatedly. What if he can't make a very good king? What if he will have this dragon sickness again? What if Erebor was fall again because of him? What will happen to Bilbo and their future child? Is Bilbo going to be hurt because of him? These questions haunted his mind and heart. He put his two arms on his forehead and groaned desperately. 

'Oh Mahal, what will I do? I can't be like my grandfather. I don't want the same mistake happened again,' 

~KRIET~

Thorin could hear the sound of the opening door behind him. 'It must be Bilbo,' he thought. He inhaled and exhaled repeatedly to not thinking about it anymore. Just being a happy-faced king who loved his One more than anything in Middle Earth. Just that. Thorin shook his head and bowed his body. 'Mahal, I can't. Bilbo must be worried about me at any minute,' He thought. He buried his face with his two palms and grunted silently to not making Bilbo hear him grunting. 

Not far from where Thorin sat, Bilbo came out from the bathroom with a relaxed grin. He admitted that being the pregnant one was hard as he thought especially when he was already in four months of his pregnancy. He needed to rest and eat. His belly was growing larger than before. He couldn't feel the baby now. Probably he could feel it in the nine months of his pregnancy. To relieved the heavy burden of his body because of his pregnancy condition, he took a relaxing bath with warm water. 'It is very refreshing,' he thought. 

After the long and relaxing bath, he got dressed in a beige nightgown and came out from the bathroom. He moved his hobbit feet to his bed with Thorin. He couldn't wait to hug his One and his king tightly since Thorin had the heavy-duty chores as a king. He walked approached their bed and found Thorin who sat with a crooked body. He surprised when he heard a deep grunting sound from his lover. 

'He must be tired,' he thought and walked approached the crooked Thorin. 

He later found himself standing next to his half-naked dwarf king who buried his face with both hands. He was curious. Tonight was a very cold and Thorin was half-naked? He sighed and slowly put his hand on the king's exposed back. Then, his hand stroked the bare skin gently and it reached the neck. His fingers were slowly but gently squeezed and massaged the neck for relieving the burden and pain. Thorin removed his hands from his face and turned his head a little. 

"Thank you, ghivashel. You shouldn't do that, " said Thorin with a little smile.

Bilbo smiled warmly and kept massaging his beloved king's neck and shoulder with his two hands. 

"That's my duty as a royal consort, my dear. You would need this treatment more than I do," 

Thorin exhaled in relief when the pain was slowly disappeared and only a comfort filled the nerves of his body. "It was very relaxing, Bilbo, thank you very much. I love you, ghivashel," 

Bilbo smiled and he kissed the raven-colored hair of his One. "I love you too, dear," 

He sat next to the king and stroked the long hair of his dwarf and his eyes caught something unusual in Thorin's face. He looked so sad and desperate. Bilbo sighed and closed himself to the king. He lunged his arms around his strong arm and gently stroked its tender bare skin. Thorin looked at his halfling that stroked his left arm with a saddened glimpse from his blue eyes. 

Thorin smiled a little and said, "Bilbo, sit here on my lap," 

Bilbo nodded and slightly stood up from his seat. He slowly put himself into Thorin's lap and positioned himself comfortably in his lap. Thorin lunged his arms around his waist and his hands were touching Bilbo's round belly. Bilbo sighed and leaned himself to Thorin's sturdy chest. Thorin smiled at his little burglar as his hands were caressing Bilbo's belly gently. 

Bilbo sighed and carefully asked, "Thorin, is everything alright?" 

Thorin exhaled as his warm breath swiped up a few orange hairs of his burglar, "I don't think I would call it alright, Bilbo," 

Bilbo hummed as his small hands were caressing Thorin's arms around his belly. "You can talk about it to me, Thorin. I'll listen," 

Thorin looked at his pregnant mate in the worry glances on his blue eyes. "Are you sure? You're pregnant and I don't want to burden you more," 

Thorin has every right to worry about his pregnant mate. Bilbo knew this. Thorin said that the dwarrowdams were very rare. There were a few of them nowadays. They were protected especially when they were pregnant. Many dwarrows have died in childbirth and because of that, the dwarves always prevented anything that would cause the death of childbirth. Even it would be better if they weren't pregnant at all but they had to for the purpose of the population expansion of the dwarves. 

Bilbo sighed and explained, "Thorin, it's okay. Telling me your problems doesn't burden me. You can tell me anything because I know that it could make you feel better. In fact, the baby doesn't want his father to be sad," 

Thorin smiled a little and gently rubbed his mate's round belly. "Indeed you are, huh, little one? I hope you are born anytime soon," 

Bilbo smiled and patted his belly a little, "I hope so, Thorin, we still need to wait for a few more months to see our baby born into the world,"

"I know. I just can't wait to see him/her," replied Thorin shortly. 

Thorin inhaled and exhaled heavily. He looked at his crown who standstill in his study desk. He sighed heavily when he kept staring at his crown. Bilbo looked at Thorin who was taller than him and gently stroked his arm who lunged around his belly. 

Thorin explained, "I... I just don't know if I could make a great king for my people, Bilbo. I am afraid that dragon sickness would overshadow my mind and heart again. I am really worried about what happened next to Erebor. I do whatever I can to rebuild it back. I have done everything to make it beautiful like it once was. I... I try to bring everyone back but they are few of them who want to live in the men's town. Even, I try to make everything better for you and our future child. Many dwarves expect me to have an heir. I've told them that Fili would be the temporary king until our child was ready to inherit my throne. There are so many things that I worry about lately. I don't have the power to speak this to you. I just... I don't want you to feel burdened by this. I want you to be happy, safe, and comfortable in our home. The rest of the company assured that. I would try for whatever it takes to make our home beautiful and comfortable," 

"Thorin..." replied Bilbo who stood up from Thorin's lap and faced at the front of him. He cupped the rough cheeks of the dwarf king and slowly lifted his head. He could saw the saddened expression of his beloved mate. He got closer to him and let him put his head on his chest. He lunged his arms around his neck and stroked his head gently.

Bilbo could hear the sound of crying from his mate. He admitted that his mate had been busy lately to rebuild Erebor back. He felt sorry that he wasn't there to comfort his mate. He really loved him. His mighty king. The winner of his heart. As a royal consort, he should be there for Thorin when he needed him. He admitted that it wasn't him who needed Thorin but it was the king itself who needed him more.

Bilbo sighed heavily, "Thorin, I am so sorry. I didn't know. I should be there to help you out. Just... Why don't you tell me about this?" 

Thorin murmured, "I just don't want you to be burdened..."

Bilbo sighed again, "Thorin, I am not feeling burdened about this. Keep everything bottled up in your heart isn't right. You have every right to speak up your mind and heart especially with me. Thorin, from now on, I needed to assure you every night that you tell me all about your day, your feelings, and your thoughts who have burdened you lately. I care about your well-being, love, and I just want you to be happy. That's all I want to see from you. You're doing the great things as a king and I believe that you wouldn't be like your grandfather. You are you, Thorin. The strongest and wisest king I know and the dwarf who won my heart completely,"


	2. I really need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo comforted the worrying dwarf king in the most passionate way.

Bilbo kissed Thorin's head gently. After he kissed his head, his eyes saw the king's face who lifted his head a while ago. They looked at each other in the silence atmosphere around their chamber. Thorin had no idea how much he needed his halfling. As a king, he never cared about the other dwarf's opinion of making Bilbo his royal consort. He never cared for that. The only thing that he cared about was they loved each other very deeply. Thorin closed his face to Bilbo's and slowly his lips touched the halfling's lips and kissed it with all of his undying love and overgrowth passion inside his heart. 

Thorin murmured in the middle of their kiss, "Oh Mahal, I need you so much, my precious little burglar,"

Bilbo smiled among their kiss. They kissed more passionately. They shared their moments together with a passionate kiss until somehow Bilbo ended up sitting in Thorin's lap again. Bilbo moaned in satisfaction when Thorin kissed his bare neck. He lunged his arms around him and let him explore every part of his neck. Thorin put his head on the halfling's shoulder and sighed heavily, "I love you so much, Bilbo Baggins," 

"I love you more than anything, Thorin. My love. My king," replied Bilbo gently as he saw Thorin who started to lift Bilbo from his lap and laid him on the bed as gentle as possible. Bilbo sighed happily when he saw his mate who laid beside him and gently kissed his bare neck. 

Thorin moaned among his kisses to Bilbo's neck. "Oh Mahal, I really need you right now but can you? I mean, you're pregnant and... Umph," 

Bilbo put his index finger on his mouth smiled warmly at the dwarf king, "Just around chest and belly. Oin said that we shouldn't be doing sex because of my present condition right now but I guess around neck, chest, and belly would be alright," 

Thorin smiled seductively at his burglar, "Alright then..." and he began to kiss Bilbo's lips to let out his overgrowth passion on his heart. Even though, he must be careful with his pregnant mate.

The king and the burglar kissed passionately and their hands were caressing each other's features including their heads and cheeks. Thorin loved his precious little mate very much. Even more than his hoarded gold and jewelry in his treasure chamber. Thorin slowly and still explores his mate's features until he unbuttoned his nightgown. After unbuttoned it, he opened it and saw the white bare skin in front of him. The feature that he always loved to see. He closed his face on Bilbo's chest and his lips enjoyed kissing the bare and tender skin of his mate. Bilbo breathed in and out for reaching a high satisfaction as Thorin kept exploring his chest. 

"You're so soft, so tender. I really love it..." murmured Thorin as he created the lovebites on his little mate's chest.

"Ahh... Thorin..." moaned Bilbo as he enjoyed the king's kisses on his chest. 

"I hope you enjoy it very much, my halfling, otherwise I can't control myself any longer and pursue into the next round," replied Thorin as he slowly licked his mate's collar bone until it made the halfling was wheezing in excitement. 

"I really enjoy it, Thorin, please... Don't stop," replied Bilbo as he looked at his dwarf mate who explored his bare chest down to his round belly. 

"Never, my love," replied Thorin loudly as he kissed gently his burglar's round belly and rubbed it slowly and gently. Bilbo sighed in satisfaction when he felt the gentle rubs on his round belly. He leaned on the bed's wall so it would make Thorin easier to rub his belly.

"How do you feel, ghivashel? Feeling comfortable?" asked Thorin who rubbed gently the halfling's belly. 

"So much comfortable. I love it," replied Bilbo shortly.

Thorin smiled and looked at his mate's round belly. "How do you do inside, my baby? I hope you born soon and see you opened your eyes for the first time," 

Bilbo smiled at his beloved mate. "Thorin, I've been thought of some baby names for the baby. What do you suggest about our first-born's name?" 

Thorin silenced for a while and answered, "Well, if our baby is a boy, I would like to name him "Frerin". If it's a girl, I would name her "Nissa","

Bilbo dumbfounded for a while," Frerin? Is that your brother's name?" 

Thorin nodded, "I like Frerin because I want to honor my brother's death. Even if he's dead, he could still live forever in the stars and live inside our son" 

Bilbo smiled, "I think that's wonderful, my love, I think I would like your suggestion names is for our first-born either it's male or female," 

"Thank you, ghivashel, and how about your suggestion?" asked Thorin who still rubbed his halfling's belly.

"Mhm... Frodo for the boy and Bella for the girl, but I would think that we should give it to our second-born if I was pregnant with another litter, don't you think?"

Thorin suggested, "I think that we should wait until our baby was born. After he or she was born, we would discuss the names again for him/her," 

Bilbo nodded and slowly he positioned himself laid on his bed. Thorin crawled next to his mate and laid himself beside him. Thorin pulled out the wool blanket and wrapped it around his mate and himself. Bilbo sighed and snuggled closer to the dwarf king. Thorin stroked his head gently as his right hand became a pillow for the halfling's head. Bilbo looked at Thorin with sparkling eyes. Reminded the king how much he loved his precious halfling so much. Bilbo yawned in overshadowed drowsiness and positioned himself more comfortably near Thorin. 

"Good night, ghivashel," replied Thorin as he watched the halfling yawned and slowly closed his eyes. 

*yawn* "Good night..." replied Bilbo who closed his eyes and entered the realm of slumber as he enjoyed himself into Thorin's caressing to his head. The dwarf king sooner joined his consort to the realm of slumber. They slept in silence, only the dimmed lights of the fireplace were filled up the whole chamber until it couldn't reach the darkest corner of the room.


End file.
